craysinteractivegamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Godzilla Breakout! (Fan Game)
THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!!! Super Godzilla Breakout! is a Godzilla fan game created in Game Maker by Youtuber Gojifan1993 and Burninggodzillalord. Super Godzilla Breakout! is a sequel to Gojifan1993's Godzilla Breakout, a game that does not have Crays Interactive's involvement. Gameplay The game plays like Atari's Breakout or Taito's Arkanoid. Godzilla appears as the Bat, where two Godzilla face eachother and shoot their Atomic Rays at each other. Anguirus rolls into a ball, and bounces off of Godzilla and the Atomic Ray to destroy blocks and fight against boss monsters. The objective is to destroy all of the blocks to progress, or to defeat the boss monsters. By default, a High Score is set to 1000. Blocks Blocks are squares that are required to be hit and removed from the stage in order to progress. Each block hit gives the player 5 Points, unless they have the Orb Items| power-up, which changes the points gained to 10. There are a total of 25 different blocks. All differences are cosmetic, and are chosen randomly. Blocks that can be seen are: *Godzilla (4 Kinds) *Super Godzilla *Anguirus *Bagan *Battra *Battra *Biollante (2 Kinds) *King Ghidorah (3 Kinds) *Gigan *Hedorah *Mecha-King Ghidorah (2 Kinds) *Mechagodzilla (3 Kinds) *Mechagodzilla 2 *Megalon *Mothra Power Ups In Block stage segments, Power-Ups can fall from the sky. Having one collide with Godzilla activates it's effect. *Yellow Orb - Increases your lives by 1. ** Forbidden Yellow Orb - *Blue Orb - Increases the size of Godzilla's Beam. **Forbidden Blue Orb - Decreases the size of Godzlla's Beam. Stages Stage 1 - Mt. Fuji *Block Count: 48 *Point Gain: 240 Minimum to 480 Maximum. *Boss: Battra Imago Stage 2 - Okinawa *Block Count: 44 *Point Gain: 220 Minimum to 440 Maximum. *Boss: King Ghidorah Stage 3 - World Children's Land *Block Count: 38 *Point Gain: 190 Minimum to 380 Maximum. *Boss: Mechagodzilla Stage 4 - Minato Mirai 21 *Block Count: 41 *Point Gain: 205 Minimum to 380 Maximum. *Boss: Mechagodzilla 2 Stage 5 - Makuhari Bay Area *Block Count: 38 *Point Gain: 190 Minimum to 380 Maximum. *Boss: Super Godzilla Stage 6 - Tokyo Outskirts *Block Count: 36 *Point Gain: 180 Minimum to 360 Maximum. *Boss: Bagan History In January 2013, Gojifan1993 posted on the TohoKingdom forums about potential fan games he wanted to make, including Super Godzilla Breakout!. Burninggodzillalord expressed interest and support for the projects, and eventually helped by giving tips to Gojifan1993. Burninggodzillalord then decided to help Gojifan1993 on his projects. Soon after, Gojifan1993 stopped working on his games to focus on his YouTube, as it was gaining alot of traction. In April 2016, Gojifan1993 returned to the project, and Burninggodzillalord decided to keep his promise in helping make the game. A demo was released, featuring the first 3 stages. During the development, Burninggodzillalord's hard drive failed, causing hours of work to be lost. This caused the game to be delayed for 3 more months. In December 2016, the full game was released. In early 2018, Gojifan1993 closed down his Attsri Studios accounts due to lack of interest by his fans, thus all the download links were removed. On July 2018, Burninggodzillalord requested to host the game on his GameJolt account, and a few days later it was re-released without any differences. Potential Future Burninggodzillalord has considered a future update that could add more stages and bosses, or even a sequel. He hasn't followed up on this due to the project would most likely not have involvement with Gojifan1993, the creator of the project.